1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices for painting implements, specifically paint rollers, covers, and paint brushes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers for storing painting implements are well-known in the related art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,909, issued on Feb. 26, 1957 to Paul E. McNamara, teaches a retaining sleeve for holding a paint brush in a container. Unlike this prior apparatus, the instant invention can be used to hold different sizes of brushes merely by replacing the insert because it holds the brush at the collar, which varies with the size of the brush. Further, the instant invention maintains a foam insert in contact with the paint implement to prevent its drying out.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,969, issued on Aug. 30, 1994 to Carl Accardo et al., a lid for covering a painting container and having openings for allowing the protrusion of a brush or roller. However, the instant foam insert which provides the spongy seal is lacking.
Less relevant patents and publications generally describing containers for use with paint brushes include U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,355 issued to Comfort, U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,582 issued to Wallace, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,044 issued to Ban, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,501 issued to Leiter; U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,799 issued to Gurba, Jr.; and foreign publications from Canada No. 585,262, Germany No. 2,351,248, and WO No. 92/20,596. Therefore, it is desired to provide an insert that allows for the protrusion of brushes and rollers while preventing them from drying out.